Vice City FM
Vice City FM is an exclusive radio station to Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City. Named after Vice City, "VCFM" plays 1980s' pop music, and is hosted by Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City radio DJ, Fernando Martinez. In Episodes from Liberty City, Vice City FM replaces Fusion FM (in terms of slot) and The Vibe 98.8 (in terms of its high number of songs and love being the main theme) in Grand Theft Auto IV. Playlist *Neneh Cherry - "Buffalo Stance" (1988) *Swing Out Sister - "Breakout" (1988) *Robbie Nevil - "C'est la Vie" (1986) *Roachford - "Cuddly Toy" (1989) *Narada Michael Walden - "Divine Emotions" (1988) *Five Star - "Find the Time" (1986) *T'Pau - "Heart and Soul" (1987) *Mai Tai - "History" (1985) *Nu Shooz - "I Can't Wait" (1986) *Texas - "I Don't Want a Lover" (1989) *Marillion - "Kayleigh" (1985) *Hue and Cry - "Labour of Love" (1987) *Climie Fisher - "Love Changes (Everything)" (1988) *Hall & Oates - "Maneater" (1982) *Curiosity Killed the Cat - "Misfit" (1986) *Coldcut feat. Lisa Stansfield - "People Hold on" (1989) *Level 42 - "Something about You" (1985) *Jeffrey Osborne - "Stay with Me Tonight" (1983) *Womack & Womack - "Teardrops" (1988) *Roxette - "The Look" (1989) *Re-Flex - "The Politics of Dancing" (1983) *'Til Tuesday - "Voices Carry" (1985) *Boy Meets Girl - "Waiting for a Star to Fall" (1988) *Prefab Sprout - "When Love Breaks Down" (1984) *Terence Trent D'Arby - "Wishing Well" (1987) *Wet Wet Wet - "Wishing I Was Lucky" (1987) *Scritti Politti - "Wood Beez (Pray like Aretha Franklin)" (1984) *John Farnham - "You're the Voice" (1986) Trivia *There are several recognizable references by to the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, including the phrase "ate your cassette disc", which is a referrance to the mission Supply & Demand for Ricardo Diaz. *Evan Moss sings along to "Maneater" by Hall & Oates in the opening cutscene of the mission Bang Bang. This is the only time you can hear the song in the game if you own the downloadable version, as Vice City FM appears only in the disc version. *The main verse/chorus of "Maneater" was sampled by rapper Royce Da 5'9 in his song "We're Live (Danger)", which was featured in GTA III's hip-hop station Game FM. *"The Look" by Roxette plays in one of The Ballad of Gay Tony trailers. It's also played at strip clubs. *On an in-game poster advertising the radio station, there is a list of bands featured. Interestingly "Go West" and "Tears For Fears" are listed, but no songs are in the playlist, suggesting they were dropped during development, however, no song titles from these bands are seen in the file "american.gxt". *"american.gxt" also reveals songs that were going to play on the station but were dropped during development. They include: **Belouis Some - "Imagination" **Billy Ocean - "Caribbean Queen (No More Love on the Run)" **Morrissey - "Everyday Is like Sunday" **Club Nouveau - "Lean on Me" **Culture Club - "Time (Clock of the Heart)" *Vice City FM is not available in the downloadable versions of TLaD or TBoGT, appearing in only the disc version. It is, however, available on the downloaded Steam version for the PC. *The style of writing on the station logo is the exact same as the logo used on the front of the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City instruction manual. de:Vice City FM es:Vice City FM pl:Vice City FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City